1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices and methods for installing elevator cab interior wall panels. More particularly, an installation template for locating and installing elevator cab interior wall panels is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
The interior of finished elevator cab shells typically comprise wall panels installed and mounted thereon. Typically, to complete the installation of the wall panels on the elevator cab shell, zee-type clips are pre-installed on rear side of the wall panels. These pre-installed zee clips require, in turn, mating clips to be field installed onto the elevator cab shell. These mating clips require accurately measured locating on the elevator cab shell in order to precisely mate up with the pre-installed zee clip on rear of the wall panel for hanging and securing installation.
There are typically a plurality of wall panels installed according to the above described method within a given elevator cab. Each of the wall panels must align with the other wall panels, both vertically and horizontally, to provide maximum aesthetic benefit. As a result, each individual mating clip requires a significant amount of measurement effort to obtain the proper installation location.
In a typical elevator cab shell, a total of 7, e.g., wall panels may be installed, though the skilled artisan will recognize that more or less wall panels may be installed in certain cab shells. Each wall panel may comprise a series of zee mounting clips, perhaps 6-8 per panel. Each of the zee mounting clips requires a separately located and installed wall mounting clip, to which the zee mounting clips are individually secured when the wall panel is finally hung. Thus, in this example, the installer will need to measure, locate and install very accurately 42 to 56 wall mounting clips. This is a time consuming, laborious process.
Further, vertical strips that are typically stainless steel or the like and known in the industry as “reveals”, are typically installed in a vertical gap between successive wall panels to provide additional aesthetic benefit. These reveals also require precise measuring and installation so as to properly align with the adjacent wall panel(s), requiring further labor and time.
Thus, the current situation requires an installer of elevator cab wall panels and intervening reveal strips to be highly accurate in installation. This process is laborious, tedious and time consuming and, as a result, costly.
Various embodiments of the present invention address these, inter alia, problems.